Anime Quest
by SupergohanX
Summary: A story about a boy whose sister gets kidnapped by somekind off evil organization. Then he goes after them and he recieves a Shadow Slayer.He has to find the dimension his sister's in and to do so he has to go to a lot of different dimensions, anime


**Chapter One: It all begins.**

Our story begins on an island somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean.

On an island know as Sulicia a fifteen year old boy named Akasaki Shiro woke up from a very nice sleep.

When he went downstairs he saw his twin sister Inoe sitting at the table in the kitchen.

''G' morning.'' He said and prepared his breakfast.

It was a very normal day just like every other day, but something felt different.

He sat down at the table and his sister started to tell him what she had dreamed.

She told him she dreamt she was on a quest through different worlds with him.

It was a very nice story, the only thing that made him feel uncomfortable was that he also had dreamt something very similar to that.

He was on a dangerous somehow exciting adventure together with his sister.

Shiro didn't feel really good about it but he didn't really think anything bad about it either.

When Shiro finished his breakfast he told Inoe that he was going for a walk.

It was a Saturday morning so the twins didn't have to go to school.

Every Saturday morning Shiro goes out for a walk usually relaxing and not thinking of anything, usually.

This time he couldn't put the thought about the dream out of his mind.

_Why did we have the same dream? Is something going to happen to us? I can't stand not knowing what's going on._

As he walked the island he kept thinking about the dream.

It was a very beautiful island.

It had a very nice beach with beautiful soft sand.

The water was as clear as can be and the air was very fresh.

There were many trees and flowers growing on the island and in the centre of the island there was a lake laying at the foot of a mountain.

Shiro walked over to the shore of the lake and threw a stone in.

_Why? I got a bad feeling about this. But the point is I don't know why._

After that he stopped thinking about it and he spent the day relaxing and doing whatever's good for a boy of his age to do.

The next night he woke up all sweaty.

When he looked out of the window he saw the sky, stars and moon were covered by dark clouds.

Suddenly he heard a scream.

That moment Shiro could only thinks of one thing, _Inoe!_

He ran over to Inoe's room but it was empty.

Afterwards he ran down the stairs and saw that the door was wide open.

He ran outside and screamed out Inoe's name.

Shiro! He heard very far away.

He ran in the direction the call came from.

He screamed "Inoe" again.

Shiro! He heard again.

He followed his sister by calling out her name and running in the direction of the respond.

Eventually he arrived at a cliff.

There was a cloaked person standing at the end of the cliff, the person's face was hidden by a hood.

The person was holding his sister in his or hers right arm.

''who are you?!'' Shiro yelled to the person.

''I am Khan, leader of Defcon one.''

''What are you doing with my sister?!''

''I'm taking her with me.''

''What do you want from her?!''

''Inside your sister the dimensional goddess sleeps. With her powers I can break the dimensional barrier and there will be freedom to travel through dimensions. This freedom will create a war that will destroy the dimensions and then I will create a new dimension. A dimension full of evil and freedom for the darkness. Defcon one with the help of the shadows will rule over that dimension and it will be a shadow paradise. By the way, shadows are mystic beings created out of the darkness by a shadow caster, like me.''

Shiro didn't really get it but he knew it wasn't something good.

''I won't let you do that! Now give me back my sister!''

Khan laughed.

''See you later kid."

Then a dimensional portal opened and Khan left into the realm of darkness.

Shiro thought about it a second and then ran to the gate and dove through before it closed.

''INOE!'' Shiro screamed.

No response.

Shiro looked around and he saw a huge castle standing out of the darkness.

Everything was colorless like there was no time.

He ran over to the gate of the castle.

Suddenly when he arrived at the gate a loud "click" sounded, Shiro fell onto the ground and the gate opened.

When he looked up he saw another cloaked person standing past the gate, but this one was smaller than Khan.

The cloaked person walked over to Shiro and told him to stand up.

''What are you laying there for? Stand up and fight me or I'll kill you right now.''

Shiro stood up knowing that he couldn't give up.

Knowing that if he gave up Inoe would be doomed.

When he stood in front of the cloaked person, the person lowered his hood and Shiro was looking into the eyes of a perfect clone of himself.

Only this one's skin was like dead and his eyes were filled with darkness.

''Who…Who are you?'' Shiro asked.

''Who am I?!'' The person replied.

''I am you, you are me, we are one, but I can't stand your name. Only hearing it already makes me feel sick. Call me Yami." (Yami is Japanese for darkness.)

''Now let us begin.'' He said while he raised his hand.

Then suddenly a blade appeared in his raised hand.

''This is a shadow slayer.''

''A magical blade used to , as the name tells, slay shadows or control them.''

It was a very weird shaped, dark blade.

There also was a sort of dark energy coming from it.

''This weapon comes out of the deepest depths of the dark realm and grants the bearer great powers. And this weapon I shall use to kill you. Enough talk, let's fight.''

Yami took a battle stance and suddenly bursted towards Shiro.

Shiro rolled away just in time, trying not to get hit.

He ran away and yelled at Yami.

''What the hell am I supposed to fight you with?!''

''I don't care.'' He replied.

_Allright. _Shiro thought.

Shiro charged at Yami in an attempt to punch him.

Yami easily dodged the attack like it was nothing.

He laughed.

''Is that all?'' He asked.

''Don't be so pathetic. Come on, show me what you really got.''

Shiro kept trying to deal some damage to Yami but Yami kept dodging his attacks.

Then after a few minutes of worthless fighting…

''I've had enough of this. Play time's over.''

Suddenly a purple-black like aura surrounded Yami as he was lifted of the ground.

Then Yami screamed.

It was a scream of pure power and Yami bursted across the area.

He kept doing that for a short time while Shiro tried to dodge the attacks.

Shiro had a hard time trying to do so, but eventually he managed to dodge most of the attacks, but he wasn't left undamaged.

Shiro knelt down, trying to catch his breath.

''What's wrong? Had enough?'' Yami asked.

_I can't give up, or else Inoe will…No! I can't think of that right now. I got to win this._

''What are you gonna do?''

''Look around.''

Shiro looked around and saw purple traces of Yami's bursts.

They formed a magical sign.

''This is a pentagram as you can see. It is needed to call out my full power. Are you ready to die?''

Shiro stood up.

''No!'' He yelled.

''I won't lose to you, I'm not done yet.''

Yami laughed.

''Gimme your best shot.''

Shiro started to run towards his opponent, who did the same thing.

When they hit each other there was a sudden flash.

An enormous energy blew them onto the ground.

When the light faded Yami stood up again.

He sighed.

''You're lucky. I guess fate doesn't want us to kill each other already. But don't worry, We'll finish this another time. I hope you'll be more a match to me then.''

Then a gate opened like Shiro saw before and Yami left.

Shiro laid down on the ground but suddenly he stood up again.

_What am I laying here on the ground for. _He thought.

_I have to save Inoe._

Shiro ran through the gate, into the castle.

Inside he arrived in a huge corridor, which had statues in it.

It were statues of weird beings, shadows he supposed.

But everything was still as colorless as the rest of the dark realm.

At the end of the corridor there was a door.

Shiro opened it and arrived in a great hall.

Still everything was colorless and quiet.

In the centre of the hall he saw Khan standing with Inoe in his clung right arm.

''I've been waiting for you.'' He said.

''KHAN!'' Shiro yelled.

''Give me back my sister!''

''I'm afraid I can't do that, kid. If you want her back you'll first have to go through me.''

''Stop calling me KID!'' Shiro yelled in frustration.

Khan laughed.

''As you wish.''

Khan started hovering above the ground and his hands started to glow.

Shiro started to run towards Khan while he tried to dodge the energy balls coming from Khan's hands.

after being hit several times Shiro got to Khan.

He tried to hit him but as he did he was blow away by a strong force.

Khan laughed.

''It is no use. Don't you see you're no match for me.''

An aura started to surround Khan as he raised his hand.

''Prepare to feel the fierce power of my very own shadow slayer.''

A katana shaped shadow slayer appeared in Khan's raised hand.

Khan attacked as Shiro prepared himself for the hit.

''DIE!'' Khan screamed.

Suddenly, right before Khan hit ,a blade appeared in his hand and blocked Khan's attack.

Time froze, as did Khan.

He heard a voice in his head.

''Shiro… That is a shadow slayer you are holding. I give this to you, use it wisely.''

It was a nice and kind voice.

''Wait.'' He said.

''Who…Who are you?''

But no response.

The voice was already gone.

Then time came back.

Khan being forced back, ''WHAT?!'' He yelled.

''But how? This can't be. You…a shadow hunter? This is getting far more complicated than I expected.''

Then Khan opened a dimensional portal and by using his powers he threw Shiro in, sending him off into another dimension.

''NO!'' He screamed back.

''INOE! NO!''

But it was already too late.

When Shiro was drifting between dimensions he thought to himself:

_A shadow slayer…But why? And what's a shadow hunter?_

Then he lost consciousness and everything turned black.

**Chapter Two: The boy who dances with ghosts.**

When Shiro woke up he was sitting against a tree in what seemed to be a graveyard.

When he stood up he saw the graveyard was on top of a hill and from there he could look over a city and he could look at the stars.

_Where am I? _He thought.

_What is this place?_

Then the darkness surrounded him and started to take form…

Shiro started to feel warm, too warm.

_What's happening?_

Shiro was surrounded by five dark creatures.

Shiro held his hand up in the air like Yami had done before and the shadow slayer appeared in his hand.

Then two of the five creatures started to attack Shiro.

Suddenly there was a flash and the two creatures vanished.

''It seems you could need a hand.'' Someone said from behind him.

When Shiro turned around he saw a boy smiling at him.

The boy was holding a katana in his right hand.

''Watch out!'' The boy yelled and Shiro ducked away just in time to dodge the attack.

He charged at the creature who attack him and slashed it in two.

Then the boy stood next to Shiro and they fought the creatures together.

When the creatures were gone they sat down at the tree where Shiro woke up earlier.

''Thanks for the help.'' Shiro said.

''You're welcome'' The boy replied.

''I'm Shiro''

''The name's Asakura Yoh.'' He said smiling.

''What was that sword you were using just now?'' He asked.

''I don't really know. All I know is that it's called a shadow slayer.''

''And what were those creatures?''

''I suppose it were shadows. I haven't seen them before but I can guess it were shadows.''

''It seems you're in quite a situation.'' Yoh said.

''Yeah, kind of.'' Shiro replied.

''Where is this place anyway?'' He asked.

''This is Funbari Tokyo.''

''I'm in Japan? But how? Japan looked totally different when I was there last year.''

''I don't really know what seems to be the problem but if I can I'd like to help you.'' Yoh said.

''Thanks but I don't want to involve anyone.''

''Why don't you come to my place and we'll talk there.''

''Okay, we'll do that, thanks Yoh.''

''I don't mind.''

Then Yoh and Shiro walked to Yohs house and Shiro could see what Funbari was about.

''Funbari looks like a nice town to me.''

''Yeah, it is, it's really nice to live here.''

''It'll take a while to get to my house because it is in Izumo.

Quite a distance from here.''

''Ah I don't mind, this way I can see something of the neighborhood.''

''We're here.'' Yoh said after a while.

''Is this your house?'' Shiro asked impressed.

They were standing in front of a big Inn.

''Welcome to Flame Inn, home of the Asakura family.''

''Your house is amazing.''

Yoh laughed.

''Thanks.''

''Anna! I'm home!'' Yoh yelled.

''Who's Anna.''

''My fiancé.''

''WHAT?!'' Shiro yelled surprised.

''My fiancé. Were going to marry.''

''You…you're going to marry!? But you…you're…''

Yoh laughed.

''I expected something like that.'' He said.

''Do you want some tea?''

''Yeah, I'd like that.''

''Follow me.''

They walked over to the living room and Yoh told Shiro to sit down at the table and wait for him to get some tea.

''Who are you?'' someone said with a cold voice.

Shiro turned around scared.

There was a girl laying on the ground behind him, in front of the TV.

''Who are you?'' She asked again.

''I…I… I'm Shiro.'' Shiro said afraid.

''Yoh and I fought some monsters together and he asked me if I wanted to come along with him.''

''You better be who you say you are or else…'' The girl said threatening.

Then Yoh returned.

''Ah, I see you've met Anna already.'' Yoh said with a smile.

Anna sighed.

''What a coward.'' She said.

Yoh sat down at the table and gave Shiro his tea.

Shiro was still scared.

''Thank you for helping me.'' he said eventually.

''No problem. By the way, what was that sword you were using just now?''

''That was a shadow slayer. I don't really know what it is either. Long story. But uhhhm… Didn't you ask that once before?''

''Yeah, but well, maybe you'd tell me something more this time. Maybe you're holding something back, and if so I'd like you to tell me so. I'm your friend and I would seriously like to help you.'' Yoh said carefully but with a smile.

''Tell him. you'll regret it if you don't. Trust me, I know.'' Anna said.

Shiro sighed.

''I guess you're right. I come from another dimension. My twin-sister and I were living on an island out in the Pacific Ocean. The island was named Sulicia. Then one stormy night, I woke up and heard a scream. I recognized the voice as my sisters', so I ran down and followed the noise. Eventually I arrived at a peak and saw a cloaked man, which had his face covered by a hood. He told me he was Khan. He was carrying my unconscious sister and told me some weird story about an evil organization and my sister being a dimensional goddess, and he being the leader of that organization. He took her and disappeared through a dimensional portal. I followed him and arrived at a silent and dark dimension. I ran looking for my sister, but I couldn't find her. Then I met some guy named Yami. He told me he was me, my evil me. Then I fought him and that was when I first saw a shadow slayer. Yami was using one. When he and I charged at each other there was a flash and we were blow away from each other. Then Yami said something about destiny not wanting us to kill each other already, so Yami disappeared through a dimensional portal and I started looking for my sister again. Which brought me to a great hall in which Khan was standing. Then we fought and right at the moment Khan wanted to finish me off, a shadow slayer appeared in my hand and blocked Khan's attack. Then Khan sent me off into another dimension, this dimension and sent a few shadows after me to finish the job, which didn't work.'' Shiro said.

''Wow… That's some story…'' Yoh said amazed.

''I guess it wasn't coincidence we met. I believe we're destined to meet, and I believe I am destined to aid you in your quest of retrieving your sister.''

''Shiro.'' Yoh said seriously.

''I WILL go with you, I WILL help you with your quest, no matter what you'll say.''

''But…I…you…thanks…'' Shiro said.

''And how about you?'' He asked.

''That attack just now, what was it.''

''Shinkuu Buddagiri.'' Yoh explained.

''Japanese for Celestial Slash, mine and Amidamaru's combined powers.''

''Amidamaru?''

''Yes, my guardian spirit.''

''Yoh, don't tell me you haven't told him what you are yet.'' Anna said.

Yoh laughed a stupidly.

''No, not really.''

''Well…'' Anna said.

''OK, OK, OK!!! I'm a Shaman.''

''A what?'' Shiro asked.

''A Shaman, one who fights with the spirits of dead people. Amidamaru is the spirit of a great samurai who lived 600 years ago. He's the samurai of the legend.''

''What legend?'' Shiro asked.

''There's a legend that tells that Amidamaru was an Evil samurai that lived 600 years ago. As the legend tells Amidamaru had killed a thousand men before he got killed himself. Wow, that's some story.'' Shiro replied amazed.

''Yeah.'' Yoh said smiling.

''But the legend's wrong. Amidamaru isn't an evil spirit. He all did it to help his friend, Mosuke. Mosuke was Amidamaru's best friend, and royal smith. He was asked to forge great weapons for the Emperor and his army. Mosuke did a great job doing so, but the Emperor became scared. What if Mosuke would forge weapons for other Emperors and their armies too. That would be disastrous, so the Emperor ordered Amidamaru to assassinate the royal smith. Amidamaru agreed in doing so, but the only thing he didn't know was the royal smith being his best friend Mosuke. When they met each other Amidamaru couldn't bring himself to killing his best friend, which is right. So Amidamaru let Mosuke run away. When the Emperor got word of that he sent his army to punish Amidamaru for his sins. But of course, Amidamaru fought back, cause he didn't want himself to get killed. But eventually he fell, after killing the army along with the Emperor.'' Yoh said.

''What and amazing story.'' Shiro said, still amazed.

''I feel sorry for Amidamaru…To be ordered to kill your best friend…That's just wrong…'' Shiro said sadly.

''Yeah, but if that wouldn't have happened we'd have never met.'' Yoh said with a smile.

''Yeah, I guess…''

''We should be thankful to Amidamaru then.''

''Yeah, we should.''

''Well then… thanks Amidamaru'' Yoh eventually said with a smile.

''Enough crap talk.'' He said.

''Let's go do something fun.''

''Yoh.'' Anna said calmly.

''Don't forget about your shaman training.''

Yoh sighed.

''I won't.'' He said sadly.

After that Shiro and Yoh went out for a walk.

''Don't mind her.'' Yoh said.

''Huh!? What?'' Shiro said surprised.

''Anna.'' Yoh said.

''She might seem strict. But on the inside she cares. That's why she's always watching me. I can't do anything without her knowing. But at least I can be sure nothing happens to me.'' He eventually said smiling.

Then they heard a scream.

''What was that?'' Yoh asked.

''I don't know, but it sounded like trouble.'' Shiro replied.

''It came from…that way.'' Yoh said.

And they ran in the direction where the scream came from.

When they arrived Shiro and Yoh saw a big dark being, a shadow.

''Go away you big dark ugly monster!'' Yoh screamed.

Yoh ran towards the shadow and sliced its leg.

''What!? It's no use. It's too strong for me to fight it without Amidamaru.'' He said.

''Here goes. Amidamaru! Spirit Form!'' (Transforms your guardian spirit into its "soul ball" form.) Hyoi Gattai!'' (Fuse yours and your guardian's spirits into one using the body of the shaman. Also known as Unity.)

Yoh screamed while running towards the shadow again and preparing his katana.

''TAKE THIS!'' Yoh screamed.

''SHINKUU…BUDDAGIRI!''

Then from his katana a shining energy-slash was fired towards the shadow, which cut of his leg.

Yoh laughed. ''Take that you ugly monster!''

Then suddenly it's leg regenerated.

''WHAT?!''

''No way!'' Yoh screamed.

''Shiro! Why are you standing there?''

''Come on and help me!'' He said.

''I…but…but…'' Shiro replied hesitating.

''Come on! Just shut up and help me!''

''Okay! I will.''

Shiro raised his hand.

At the moment the shadow slayer appeared Shiro bursted towards the Shadow, jumped and with one slash he cut of its arm.

''Yeah! That's more like it!'' Yoh said.

''Come on. Let's beat this punk up together.''

Then Yoh and Shiro stood back to back and together charged at the shadow.

When in front of the shadow they jumped into the air.

''SHINKUU!'' Yoh screamed.

''TAKE THIS!'' Shiro yelled.

Then they all, Yoh & Amidamaru and Shiro, yelled at the same time.

''BUDDAGIRI!'' ''SHADOW SLASH!''

Out of their weapons shining, half-moon-shaped, energy-slashes were fired, getting bigger the closer they came to their target.

Yoh's was white and Shiro's was black.

Then they hit the shadow which started screaming as if it was burning in the flames of Hell.

Both its legs were cut of and its remaining arm.

Because it was so run down it started to fall apart into little, shining, sparkly things.

''Nice attack.'' Yoh said.

''When did you learn that?'' He asked.

''I don't know.'' Shiro replied.

''I just yelled something which popped into my mind, and then that dark energy-slash came out of my shadow slayer.''

''Well, I think it was cool.'' Yoh said smiling.

''You did great.'' He said.

''You and Amidamaru did two.'' Shiro said smiling.

''I hope those things wont keep coming back. I can't handle them with this sword. Only you can beat them with that shadow slayer of yours.''

''Yeah, you're right. But, they're only coming after me, so, if I leave, then, they won't come here anymore.''

''But I can't leave you alone with those things hunting after you. I'm going with you. When will we leave?''

''As soon as possible.'' Shiro replied.

''I don't want the shadows to mess around in this dimension anymore.''

''What about tonight?'' Yoh asked.

''That's fine with me.''

''Then it's settled, tonight we'll be going.''

''Okay.''

The rest of the day they loafed around Funbari Tokyo till nightfall.

When they arrived at Flame Inn Anna was in a bad mood.

She was waiting for them outside the front door.

''Where were you all day? What about your training?''

''About that, Shiro and I had to fight a shadow, you know, one of those monsters who are after him. It wasn't easy, but we beat it. So I thought that was enough training for today. So we loafed around town and relaxed a bit. By the way, tonight I'll be going with Shiro. To help him on his quest.''

''That's exactly why you have to train more. Since you couldn't beat it easily you have to train harder. And how could you think of going away? What about the shaman tournament? I won't allow you to go and quit your training to go out on some crazy adventure. My husband has to be the shaman king. If not, I can't live an easy live. So, sorry Shiro, but Yoh isn't coming with you.''

''Aw, come on Anna. Don't be like that.''

''I'll increase your daily amount of training.''

''Aw, no, please.'' Yoh begged, but it was no use.

No one could ever stand up against the will of the almighty Anna.

''Well, I'll be leaving then.''

''What, already?'' Yoh asked.

''Yes, Defcon one wont just do nothing and wait for me to come and take back my sister.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' Yoh said.

''Well, I'll be sending you off with the best regards of Anna and me.''

''Thanks.'' Shiro said.

''I appreciate it.''

Shiro made a few back steps and he raised his hand, revealing the shadow slayer once again.

_I don't really know what to do now._

_Do I need to say something?_

Then Shiro started to hear voices inside his mind.

Interdimensional Travel System Activating……………

_What's this feeling? _Shiro thought while his heart started to beat more rapidly.

Revealing Dimensional Gate……………

Suddenly a dimensional portal was revealed.

_What are these words in my head.__ It's like some kind of virtual system is getting ready to activate._

''Shiro, what's wrong?'' Yoh asked.

Requesting gate Access……………Gate Access Granted……………

''I think it's time for me to go.''

''What do you mean? Shiro, what's wrong?''

Dimensional Gate Open!

''Thanks for everything.''

''Shiro, what's wrong?''

Then Shiro walked into the gate while saying his last words to Yoh and Anna.

''Goodbye.''

''Shiro, wait!'' Yoh yelled after Shiro, but it was already too late.

Shiro went through the gate, into the interdimensional galaxy.

_I hope I can see Yoh and the others again._ Shiro thought while drifting between dimensions.

_All the things we've done together…This friendship can't end here, I'm sure we'll meet again._

Then when Shiro looked up he saw a shiny spot in the distance.

He tried to get over to the spot, but is was rather hard to get there.

Eventually he got there and when he did he saw it was a shining fairy.

She had dirty blond hair, and a cute, pretty face.

She had, compared to her body, giant wings and they were like twice the size of her body.

Her height was, like, the height of Shiro's head.

She was surrounded by a blue light and she looked really peaceful lying there unconscious.

_What is she doing here? How did she get here? _Shiro thought.

_What should I do? I can't just let her be like this._

And like that Shiro took her in his arms and flew further into the dark distance of the interdimensional world.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, a dimensional portal opened, sucking Shiro into another dimension.

**Chapter Three: The Full Metal Alchemist.**

When Shiro arrived in the next world he was dropped of on the roof of a building.

When he looked around he could see a church and a big square.

Lots of people were walking around, talking to each other, selling, buying, like a normal day in a nice town.

In the centre of the square there was a fountain.

At first sight nothing seemed wrong, but when Shiro jumped down to the ground to take a closer look, he saw the fountain contained a red liquid something.

After he put his hand in and out to taste he came to the conclusion it was red wine.

Despite that everything looked normal.

Shiro, who had been carrying the fairy all the time, sat down at the fountain and laid the fairy down on the hard, cold stone.

_What should I do with her? _Shiro thought.

''Do you need a hand?'' Someone suddenly asked.

Shiro turned around to see who spoke to him and when he did he saw two persons were standing behind him.

One of them, the bigger one of the two, was wearing a knight's armor covering his entire body, head and face, and the shorter one wore a red robe and had his long, blond hair in a long braid.

''Do you need a hand?'' The shorter one asked again smiling.

''Well…I guess. I don't know what to do, so if you know please don't hesitate to tell me.''

''Don't worry, I'll take care of her. The name's Edward Elric. People also call me the Full Metal Alchemist, but you may call me Ed. O, and this is my brother Alphonse. But just call him Al.''

''I'm Shiro, nice to meet you.''

''Come with me, I think I know where to go.''

Then Shiro picked the fairy up again and followed Ed and Al to an inn.

There they spoke to the barkeeper who told them to take her to a room.

''Go up the stairs and enter the first door to your right.'' He told them.

''Wait there for me.''

When they went up the stairs they arrived at a long corridor with doors to the left and right, and as the barkeeper told them they entered the first door to their right and arrived in a small room with two one-person beds and a desk standing in it.

Shiro laid the fairy down in the first bed, put her under the blanket with her head on the cushion, and sat down on the second bed.

''Uuhhmm…'' Shiro hesitated.

''Yes?'' Ed, who was hanging against the desk, asked.

''I uuhhmm… I don't have any money.'' Shiro said.

''Don't worry.'' Ed said smiling.

''I'm a state alchemist. I've got more than enough money. I'll pay for this.'' He said.

''I don't want to be of any trouble.'' Shiro said.

''If I thought you'd bring me any trouble I wouldn't have offered to help you, would I?''

''I guess.''

Then the barkeeper came in.

He was carrying a bucket of water and a small towel.

He took a look at the fairy and put a wet towel on her forehead while Shiro had a securing eye on her.

''There.'' The barkeeper said.

''That'll do it. Now she only has to rest. I'll expect the payment tomorrow morning.'' He said and then he left while Ed nodded acceptingly.

''Thanks.'' Shiro said to the barkeeper's back and then the door closed.

''Tell me.'' Ed said.

''Where did you find her?''

''I…I…I don't know.'' Shiro said.

''What do you mean you don't know?''

''I was unconscious and when I woke up she was laying in my arms.'' He lied.

''I see… Do you know who she is?''

''I've got no idea, but she felt warm, too warm, so I thought I had to do something. The problem was, what did I have to do? And that's when you come in.''

''I see. Well…I hope your playing fair with me, cause, you know, I aint doin this for everyone.'' Ed finally said.

Then suddenly someone groaned.

Shiro quickly looked at the fairy and saw two beautiful eyes slowly opening.

''You're awake!'' Shiro yelled.

''Uuhhmm… Who… Who are you?'' The fairy asked.

''I'm Shiro, are you alright?''

''Yeah, I think so.'' She said.

''Where am I? What happened?''

''We're in an Inn. We came here in order to find someone who could take care of you. You should thank the barkeeper later.''

''Well...thanks. I'm Stephanie.''

''I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you. By the way, where do you come from?'' He asked.

''I come from a place called Elivia, how about you?'' She answered.

''I come from an island known as Sulicia. It's out in the Pacific Ocean.'' Shiro said.

''O, and this is Edward and this is Alphonse, but I think you may just call them Ed and Al.''

''Sure. Nice to meet you.'' They both said.

''Shorty.'' Stephanie suddenly said.

''W…WHAT!?!'' Ed screamed.

''WH…WH…WHY'D YOU CALL ME SUPER ULTRA HYPER MEGA SHORT!?!'' He screamed.

''Because you are.'' She said with a smile.

''Calm down brother.'' Al said.

''I'm sure she means well.''

''Yeah, I bet she does.'' He said angrily.

Stephanie giggled.

''I see you're doing well.'' Shiro said to quit the conversation.

''Aren't you hungry?''

''No thanks, You've already done enough for me. I don't want to be of any more trouble.''

Then a loud and hungry sound sounded and Stephanie laughed stupidly.

''Ed?'' Shiro asked.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm goin, I'm goin.'' He said still angrily.

''Thanks.'' Shiro replied smiling.

''I think he doesn't really like me.'' Stephanie said.

''I bet he does. You just shouldn't have said that, but don't worry. It'll all work out.''

''I hope so… I don't like it when people hate me.'' She said sadly.

''Mmmm! What's that great smell?'' Stephanie suddenly asked.

''I think Ed's back with your food.''

''Hey, look what I got.'' Ed said when he came in.

''The barkeeper told me it was his treat.''

Ed put the dish on Stephanie's bed.

''Here. Eat up.'' He said with a big smile on his face.

Then Stephanie started to eat up her food and by the time she was finished the sun was already getting ready to go under.

''I'm stuffed. That was the greatest meal I've had in days.'' Stephanie said.

''Thanks Ed.''

''No problem Stephanie.'' Ed replied with a big smile still on his face.

''Just call me Steph.'' She said with a smile.

Then Ed yawned.

''I'm going to take a nap.'' He said and afterwards he laid down on the ground and went to sleep.

While he did Shiro thought: _I hope Yoh's okay. I'm glad there aren't any shadows here, but how long will they stay away?_

''I'm going to sleep too.'' Stephanie said.

''That meal made me drowsy.''

''Yeah, Me too.'' Shiro said and while he laid down in the second bed Alphonse sat down against the wall and they all wished each other a good night and afterwards they went to sleep.

That night Shiro had an awful nightmare.

[NO! NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! INOE!!!

Suddenly he woke up and he was looking into two beautiful eyes.

''Are you okay?'' Stephanie asked.

Yeah, thanks, I'm fine.'' Shiro said.

''Get back to sleep. I'm totally fine.'' And after those words they both went to sleep again.

Later that night Shiro woke up again, but this time from hearing a loud scream.

At that time it was a dark and clouded night.

When he looked around he saw Ed and Al woke up too.

''Where's Stephanie?'' Ed asked.

When Shiro looked at the bed next to his he noticed Stephanie was missing.

''O no.'' He said quietly.

''What's wrong?'' Ed asked.

''Follow me!''

''What's going on? Ed asked again but this time a bit frightened.

''I'll tell you later okay? Just shut up and follow me. I think Stephanie is in danger.''

They ran of towards the square and when they arrived there they saw where Stephanie was.

She was being held captive by a giant shadow who was surrounded by several smaller shadows.

''Damn!'' Shiro cursed.

''What…What…What are these…these…things?'' Ed asked with enlarged eyes.

''I'll tell you later.'' Shiro just simply said.

''First help me to defeat these things.''

Shiro made his shadow slayer reveal again and after he did he screamed and, with a flash, he bursted through a line of small shadows, making them disappear.

When Shiro afterwards looked around he saw several shadows were closing up on him until he was completely surrounded.

Then he screamed and he span around with his shadow slayer stretched out slicing all of the surrounding shadows.

''Come on Ed! Can't you lend me a hand?!'' Shiro yelled at the still shocked Ed.

But after a few seconds Ed snapped out of his trance and put off his robe revealing his right arm, which was… an auto mail?

_Ed had a metal arm? _Shiro thought surprised.

Then Ed held his hand over the hand-part of his auto mail and suddenly a shining light came from under his hand and the hand-part of the auto mail changed into a sharp, pointy, knife-like thing.

Ed screamed while he ran towards the closest shadow before slicing it in two.

''Yeah! That's more like it!'' Shiro yelled.

And together they fought the shadows to their death until only the big shadow was left.

It cried out an awful sound hurting Shiro's and Ed's ears and they both fell onto the ground holding their ears and screaming out of pain.

''We've got to do something about that awful sound!'' Ed yelled.

''I know! But what?!''

Ed desperately ran towards the shadow and cut its leg, but ,as with Yoh, the wound instantly healed.

_WHAT?! _Ed thought before he got punched into Shiro's direction.

''You can't hurt it with your regular attacks! Only I can!'' Shiro yelled.

''Couldn't you've told me that a bit earlier?'' Ed yelled back.

''Sorry! I forgot!''

The shadow was still using its voice as its main weapon against Ed and Shiro so that they weren't able to fight normally.

Then suddenly Al jumped towards the shadow punching its throat with full power, making the shadow fall down onto the ground.

Because of the falling the shadow accidentally threw Stephanie into the air, but luckily Shiro was there to catch her.

Now Shiro and Ed were able to move freely again.

''Thanks Al. you can't be hurt by its sound because you don't have no ears.'' Ed said.

''No problem brother.'' Al said.

''Now beat that thing up.''

''I will.'' Ed said.

The punch into its throat made it impossible for the shadow to bring forth not a single sound.

The shadow had lost its main weapon, and as vengeance the shadow smashed into Al destroying about two-third of his armor, or should I say body?

''AL!!!'' Ed screamed.

''NO! YOU BASTARD!'' Ed screamed.

Ed clapped his hands together angrily while he ran towards the shadow and when he was in front of the fierce beast he kneeled down and placed his hands onto the ground.

Then again a shining light came from under his hands and with a blast a massively big canon was revealed.

''TAKE THIS YOU UGLY MONSTER!!!'' Ed screamed, and with those words the canon fired.

When the smoke of the blast was gone Ed could see, despite half of its body was gone, the shadow was still alive, but it was unable to move because of the massive damage to its body.

''WHAT?!'' Ed yelled.

Then the shadow started to regenerate itself.

''NO WAY!'' Ed yelled.

''SHIRO! DO SOMETHING!'' Ed desperately and half-crying screamed.

Shiro ran towards the big shadow and before it could completely regenerate itself Shiro jumped into the air and screamed.

''SHADOW SLASH!!!''.

Then a black, half-moon-shaped, energy-slash flew towards the shadow and sliced it in two, just like when Shiro was with Yoh.

When the shadow had disappeared Ed ran over to the remains of Al's body.

''Are you alright?'' Ed asked.

''I'm fine brother. Just fix me up and I'll be fine.'' Al said.

''I was so scared Al. I thought I would lose you too.'' Ed said crying.

He touched a weird sign on the inside of Al's armor and then the armor started to repair itself.

''Is that alchemy?'' Shiro asked.

''Yes. It is.'' Ed said while he rubbed away his tears.

''Pretty cool huh.'' He said.

''Yeah!''

Stephanie, who had been laid down on the ground by Shiro, woke up from her unconsciousness and looked around confused.

Then she saw the others and still a bit dazed she flew over them.

''What…What…happened?'' She asked when she arrived.

''Stephanie! You're awake!'' Shiro said happily.

''Yeah. I was sleeping and then suddenly I woke up and saw that "thing" was carrying me. Then I screamed and what happened after that I don't know''.

''Ed, Al and I heard your scream. We saw you were not laying in the bed so we ran of to the square. There we saw that big shadow was holding you. We fought of those smaller shadows but had a hard time beating the big one, but eventually we were able to defeat it. I think you must have lost consciousness.'' Shiro said.

''So that's what those things are called.'' Stephanie said.

''What? You mean you've seen them before?'' Shiro asked.

''What?! O…I uhm… No, I've never seen them before.'' She said while laughing stupidly. ''Let's head back inside'' Ed said.

''Yeah. Let's do that.'' Shiro replied.

And so Shiro, Stephanie, Ed and the now fully repaired Al went inside to go to sleep once again.

When they arrived in their room, Ed asked Shiro something.

''What were those things we just fought? What did they want with Stephanie? What was that weapon you were wielding just now and why are you the only one who can kill them?'' ''Wow!'' Shiro said.

''One thing at a time.''

''Those monsters we fought are called Shadows. Only a shadow slayer can make them disappear. And the weapon I was using just now…'' Before he could finish Stephanie said amazed ''Was a shadow slayer.''

''Yes'' Shiro confirmed.

''And what they wanted with Stephanie, I don't know.''

''This was the first time I had seen a shadow'' She said.

''The elder in our village many times warned us to watch out for those black things, but I had never actually seen one.''

''That elder sounds like a wise man.'' Shiro said.

''O yes, he surely is. He knows a lot about many things.'' Stephanie said.

''So… what do you have to do with them?'' Al asked.

''Well, that's kind of a long story.'' Shiro said.

''We've got enough time.'' Ed replied.

''Well…okay.'' Shiro said knowing that he could trust Ed and Al.

First Shiro sat down on his bed again and then started to tell them about Khan and Defcon one.

About his sister and Yami, and about what happened with Yoh.

''Wow.'' Alphonse who had been listening carefully like everyone else, said when Shiro finished.

''That's some story.'' Ed said.

''Now I feel sorry for you.'' Stephanie said.

''I hope your sister is okay.'' She said sadly.

''I'm sure she's fine.'' Shiro said convinced.

''Cheer up.'' Ed said.

''We'll help you find her.''

''Brother. Did you forget about the stone?'' Al said.

''O, yeah, sorry Al.'' Ed replied.

''I'm sorry Shiro, but we can't help you at the moment. We are looking for a stone called "The Philosopher Stone". It is said to have great powers when used for alchemy. We need to find it in order to get Al's body back. How could I forget about something that Important.''

''Don't worry.'' Shiro said.

''But still, thanks for the offer, but I don't want to get you two involved into any of this.''

''By offering to go with you we are getting ourselves involved into this, so don't worry about that. But you know what? Once we've found that stone and have gotten Al's body back we'll come and help you.'' Ed said.

''Until then you'll have to do this on your own.''

''Okay,'' Shiro said.

''I can live with that. Tomorrow I'll head out again, but for now I'm going to rest up a bit.''

Stephanie, who hadn't understood a thing of Ed's story yawned and went to bed too.

Ed laid down on the ground again, Al sat against the wall again and after that they once again went to sleep.

The next morning Shiro woke up roughly by hearing a loud noise.

When he opened his eyes he saw an upset Stephanie was flying around the room and he saw Ed and Al were doing their bests to calm her without success.

''What's going on?'' Shiro asked sleepy.

''She saw my auto mail and then she totally freaked out.'' Ed explained.

''Calm down Stephanie.'' Al tried but then Stephanie accidentally rammed Al's head of revealing his empty inside.

''It…It…It's…empty.'' She said with wide eyes.

''It's…'' She said and then she fainted.

When she woke up Ed nicely explained to her what she had seen and that calmed her down a bit.

''Our mother died when we were still little.'' He started.

_Still little? What does he think he is now? _Stephanie thought, but she kept it to herself.

''After that we wanted to bring her back and since we had been training the arts of alchemy we tried. To do so we had to give something of equal value in exchange. In order to bring our mother back Al had to give up his entire body and I had to give up my leg, but what we got back was not what we expected. Although it was our mother the "thing" we saw that time was anything but human. That's when we realized the dead can't be brought back to life. But because of our foolishness Al had lost his body and I had lost my leg. In a final attempt to save Al's soul I gave up my arm to prevent his soul from going through the gate to the world of the dead and I put it into that armor. Now we're looking for the Philosopher stone to bring Al's body back.''

When he finished Stephanie was totally quiet.

''I…I…I'm sorry.'' She said.

''I didn't mean to…I just…''

''Don't worry.'' Ed said.

''It's not like you see a talking armor every day.''

And after that they went down stairs to get some breakfast.

When they had finished they went outside to say goodbye to each other and on the way: ''Where are you going now Stephanie?'' Shiro asked.

''I'm going with you.'' She said.

''What? But why?''

''I've got my reasons and besides, you look like you could use a bit company.'' She said smiling.

After Stephanie had said that Shiro became quiet.

''Hey, come on.'' Ed said.

''She's right you know. And now you've got yourself a travel partner.''

''I guess you're right, but I don't want to get her into any trouble.'' Shiro said.

''Don't worry. I think she would bring you more trouble than you can bring her.''

''Hey?!'' Stephanie said.

''What did you mean by that?'' She asked a bit angry.

''Nothing Steph.'' Ed said while he laughed.

Then they said goodbye to each other and Shiro, with Stephanie sitting on his shoulder, walked out of the crowded town and after they had entered the forest Shiro stopped at a certain distance away from town.

He raised his hand revealing his shadow slayer again and suddenly he started to hear those voices in his head again.

''Master, It's time for him to go to the next world.'' A womanly voice said.

''Okay. Start the interdimensional travel system.'' Shiro heard a manly voice say.

''Yes master.''

Then Shiro started to whisper again.

Interdimensional Travel System Activating……………

''Huh? Did you say something?'' Stephanie asked.

Revealing Dimensional Gate…...Requesting Gate Access…………...

A dimensional portal opened in front of them.

''Shiro? What's wrong?'' She asked.

Gate Access Granted……………

''What's going on?'' She asked frightened.

Dimensional Gate Open!

''Shiro?''

Then the dimensional portal opened and sucked them both in.

While they drifted between dimensions Stephanie thought: _So that was what was happening. If he…then maybe I should…but…_

''Shiro?'' She asked.

''Huh?'' He replied.

''I'm sorry.'' She said.

''I lied to you. That wasn't my first time seeing a shadow.''

''Huh? What?'' Shiro answered.

''I've seen them before. In my world I am the fairy princess. Our world had to suffer a shadow invasion. It is now fully consumed by darkness. During the invasion in a final attempt to save me and to give our world a final chance the elder opened a dimensional gate and sent me of into another dimension. He told me to look for the one wielding the shadow slayer, and that person shouldn't look evil. With that person's help our world might still have a chance. At first I didn't know what to look for, but then I met you. I knew from the moment I looked into your eyes you were someone special. That look, those eyes, the courage and the hope, that warm feeling. And when you mentioned the shadow slayer I was sure. You were the destined one. You are the legendary hero who would help save the different dimensions and free them from shadows. You are the one our elder always spoke to us about.'' She said excited.

''He said a legendary hero would come and while wielding a dark blade he would be the one to save us from darkness for once and for all. You've got to help us, please Shiro, please.'' She begged.

''Don't worry. I'll help you. But we'll first have to find your dimension. Once we've found it I will do everything I can to save it. But until we do we'll just have to wait.''

''Thanks Shiro. I'm glad I met you.''

And then again a new gate opened and sucked them in.

**Chapter Four: Konoha's most Unpredictable Ninja.**

In the new world it was already noon.  
Shiro and Stephanie landed pretty softly and were now looking a bit around in this whole new place.  
Shiro, with Stephanie still sitting on his shoulder, walked around through a peaceful bit of nature.  
Eventually he reached a big gate.  
The sign above the gate said: "Hidden Leaf".  
''Let's enter the village.'' Stephanie suggested.  
Shiro nodded and walked through the gate.  
When they entered the village they arrived in a old-Japanese-style village.  
People were chatting and laughing with each other and people were shopping and getting there shops ready to close, people were eating and drinking together, everything was as peaceful as could be.  
Then they walked by a ramen shop. (ramen is a Japanese soup-like dish with eggs, pork, vegetables and narutos, little twirl-shaped thingies made of paste.)  
''What a delicious smell.'' Stephanie said.  
Shiro breathed in deeply through his nose in an attempt to catch the smell.  
''You're right, that smells really delicious.'' He said.  
"Ichiruka Ramen" Shiro read on the sign.  
Then a hungry sound came from Shiro's stomach.  
''Care for a bite?'' He asked.  
''You bet.'' Stephanie answered.  
''I'm starving.''  
''Okay, let's go then.'' Shiro said before they went inside.  
''Come in.'' The man behind the bar said.  
''Hi'' Shiro said while he sat down on one of the stools standing in front of the bar.  
Behind the bar the man who talked to him was standing along with a girl, who seemed to be his sidekick.  
The girl was smiling at him.  
''What'll it be?'' she asked.  
''One big boil of Ichiruka's best ramen.'' Shiro ordered.  
''Coming right up.'' The man said and while he prepared the ramen Shiro looked around a bit.  
Besides Shiro and Stephanie a cheerful boy with yellow hair and orange clothes was sitting in the shop.  
He was very busy eating his ramen.  
''This is great, as always Old Man!'' The boy said.  
''I'm glad you think so Naruto.'' The man replied.  
''How are things going at the academy?'' He asked.  
''Hmmm…Not so good to tell you the truth.'' The boy said sadly.  
''I always mess up when it comes to clones.''  
''Ah! Come on Naruto! I'm sure you can do it, just practice a bit more, and then I'm sure you can do it.''  
''You really think so?''  
''I don't think so, I know.''  
''Okay, I'll try to do my best. Thanks Ichiruka!''  
And then the boy stood up and ran away.  
''Naruto! Wait! You forgot to…Damn! He always does that.'' Ichiruka said.  
''Who was that boy?'' Shiro asked.  
''That was Uzumaki Naruto, the Demon Boy. If you plan to stay here for a while I'm sure you'll come to know him.'' Ichiruka answered.  
''Here. You're ramen.''  
''Mmmm! That smell great.''  
''I'm glad you like it.''  
And then Shiro and Stephanie started to eat up their ramen, and when they finished Shiro paid with money, which he had gotten from Ed as a gift.  
Then they said goodbye to Ichiruka and the girl and they left the shop and walked further into town.  
''What a nice and peaceful town.'' Stephanie said.  
''Yeah, it really is.'' Shiro replied.  
Then they heard some boys laugh and a pretty familiar voice yell.  
''SHUT UP!''  
''What's all that about?'' Shiro asked.  
''I don't know.'' Stephanie said.  
''Let's check it out.''  
They saw a group of boys laughing loudly.  
''What's wrong?'' one of them asked.  
''Lost your tongue?''  
The others started to laugh again.  
Then Shiro and Stephanie heard the familiar voice yell again.  
''SHUT UP!''  
''What?'' The leader of the group asked.  
''I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!''  
When Shiro looked around to see where the voice came from he saw Naruto standing in front of the group of boys half-crying.  
''You want to pick a fight?'' The boy asked while his friends made violent gestures.  
''BRING IT ON!'' Naruto yelled.  
Then they started to fight, Naruto versus a group of four boys of the same age as Naruto.  
''Shiro, do something.'' Stephanie said a bit frightened.  
''HEY!'' Shiro yelled.  
''STOP THAT!''  
The boys stopped to attack Naruto, who was laying on the ground wounded and turned around to see who yelled at them.  
As the boys saw Shiro, who was definitely older than them, they turned towards Naruto again and sighed.  
''You're lucky Naruto.'' The leader said.  
''But next time you won't get away with it so easily.''  
And then they ran off.  
''Are you alright?'' Shiro asked.  
''I'm fine.'' Naruto said while he took his grounds.  
''Who were they?'' Shiro asked  
''That were the boys from my class.'' Naruto answered.  
''What did you do?''  
''Nothing.''  
''What? Do you mean they did that to you without a reason?''  
''Sort of, but only being here is enough for them to beat me up.''  
Then Naruto stood up.  
''Thanks for the help'', he said.  
''No problem'', Shiro replied.  
''I'm Shiro and this is Stephanie.''  
''The name's Uzumaki Naruto'', he said with a big smile.  
''Follow me'' Naruto said while he started running towards an alley.  
When Shiro and Stephanie entered the alley they saw Naruto waiting for them at a door.  
''This is where I live'', he said, while he opened the door.  
''Pretty nice'', Shiro said.  
''Do you live alone?''  
''Yeah'', Naruto said sadly.  
''I've never known my parents.''  
''I've always been alone'', he said.  
''Why is that?'' Shiro asked.  
''I don't know.''  
''All I know is that people hate me because of that stupid Kyuubi.''  
''Kyuubi?'' Shiro asked.  
''A nine-taled demon fox is sealed within me. Because of that people hate me. The Fourth Hokage had sealed it within my body after a major big fight. It was terrorizing Konoha, the land of fire, the land in which Hidden Leaf lies, and as the Hokage he fought to protect the land. He managed to save Konoha, but he lost his life. That's why I want to be a Hokage too.''  
''I want to fight for my people and make them recognize my existence.'' Naruto said.  
''Then people will like me, and then I can make some friends. I want to fight for them, I want to protect them. That's my dream.'' Naruto said determined.  
''But…'' He went on sadly.  
''If it keeps on going like it goes now that will never happen.''  
''What… what do you mean?'' Shiro asked.  
''You know… You heard us at Ichiruka's, didn't you?''  
''Yeah, I did.''  
''I keep on failing for my ninja exams. Everything at the academy sucks. I can't even create a regular Bunshin.'' Naruto said. (Bunshin means clone)  
''Come on!'' Shiro said.  
''Stop that! I know you can do it!''  
''But…'' Naruto said.  
''No buts… Come on! Let's go practice!''  
''I can't do any Ninjutsu, but I can help you with learning how to do them better.''  
''Okay!'' Naruto finally said.  
''Let's do this! Follow me!'' he said as he ran out of the door.  
''Come on!''  
Shiro and Stephanie followed Naruto to something what seemed to be a library.  
''Before we can do anything we should find out something about how to do them.'' Naruto said when Shiro and Stephanie arrived at where Naruto was standing.  
''Good idea.'' Stephanie said.  
Shiro took a glimpse of the library's inside and saw many hallways with high-reaching shelves full of books, manuscripts, scrolls and more of that kind off stuff.  
''Uuuhhmmm…..'' Shiro said.  
''What is it?'' Naruto asked.  
''Have you ever actually been inside here?'' Shiro asked.  
''Well…'' Naruto replied while he laughed a bit stupidly.  
''Not quite… I'm not really the book type, u know. But you never know what you might find.'' He said.  
''I guess you're right.'' Shiro answered, and afterwards they walked inside.  
''WOW!!!'' Naruto said amazed while gazing at the many hallways.  
''Let's all go a different way.'' Stephanie proposed.  
''Good idea Steph.'' Shiro said.  
''I'll go this way then.'' Naruto said as he ran towards one of the hallways.  
''Then I'll go this way.'' Shiro said while running towards a different hallway.  
''And I'll head this way.'' Stephanie said as she flew off towards yet another hallway.  
''Just yell when you find something!'' Shiro yelled.  
''See ya!'' Naruto yelled and they all disappeared into a different hallway.  
Naruto ran past high-towering shelves full of books, manuscripts, ninjutsu-scrolls and old papers, but he couldn't find anything useful.  
He kept on walking past shelves, past other hallways, past some drawings, past pictures but still nothing useful.  
Then, when Naruto turned left at the end of the hallway he saw something interesting in the distance.  
When he closed up on the object Naruto saw it was a very big and ancient looking scroll.  
The scroll was standing on some kind off pedestal which made it look important and sacred.  
While Naruto closed up a bit more on the scroll something his teacher had sad popped into his head.  
_There are sacred scrolls secretly hidden within the hidden villages which contain ancient and often forbidden techniques. If one could master them all he would surely become the greatest ninja in history. Even greater than the Fourth Hokage Yondaime._(A Hokage is the head of the village. He/She is the strongest person in the village and must do everything he/she can to protect the village when in need. The Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, was the greatest Hokage ever.)  
_This is one of those scrolls. _Naruto thought.  
_Iruka-sensei would surely let me pass if I could master one of those ancient techniques._  
At first Naruto hesitated, but eventually he had desided what he was going to do and Naruto tried to secretky take the scroll, but when Naruto almost touched the scroll he heard Shiro yell.  
''I'VE GOT IT!!!''  
''NARUTO!!! STEPHANIE!!! COME HERE!!! QUICKLY!!! I FOUND SOMETHING!!!''  
Naruto looked to where Shiro's yell came from and back to the scroll.  
He hesitated again but this time he quickly decided what he was going to do, and so he quickly took the scroll, hid it in his clothes and then ran off towards Shiro.  
''I've got it.'' Shiro said again when Naruto and Stephanie arrived.  
''I've found a way for you to learn how to control your chakra better.'' Shiro started.  
''If you can master these exercises then I'm sure you'll be able to perform perfect bunshins.  
''Hmm..'' Naruto said.  
''What's the matter?'' Stephanie asked.  
''Where did your enthusiasm go? You were so hyped up just now.''  
''Huh?!'' Naruto said surprised.  
''Nothing's wrong. Come on!'' He said, and he ran off again.  
''Hey! Wait up!'' Shiro yelled after him.  
''What?'' Naruto asked.  
''Do you even know what we're gonna do?''  
''Uhhmm...'' He said while scratching his nose.  
''Not really...'' Naruto eventually said while smiling.  
''Okay... Then take it easy and sit down.''  
They walked over to a table, sat down and while the sun was shining on their faces Shiro started to explain.  
''I found this scroll.'' He started as he unfolded a scroll and spread it on the table.  
''It says that in order to perform better bunshins one should learn how to control his/hers chakra better. In this scroll a few training methods are mentioned, like walking on water, or walking up trees, or standing upsidedown on seelings.''  
Naruto nodded.  
''Do you think you can do this?'' Shiro asked.  
''I'll try.'' Naruto said smiling.  
''It'll require a lot of patience.'' Shiro went on.  
''Stop thinking bad.'' Naruto said.  
''Let's just go and do this.''  
''Okay.'' Shiro said determined while he made a fist.  
''Then it's settled.'' Naruto said as he jumped up.  
''Let's do this.'' He said determined.  
''Then Let's GO!!!'' Stephanie said as she jumped up into the air, made a loop and flew away followed by a running Naruto.  
As he watched them run away Shiro thought: _I wonder where Inoe is right now._  
Through a window Shiro looked at the sun.  
_I hope she's okay. I'm just sitting here. In this village everything is so peaceful, like there's nothing going on at all. And... She could be in great danger._  
A tear went down his cheeck.  
''HEY!!! What's taking you so long?! Come on!'' Naruto yelled.  
''Wait up! I'm on my way.''  
As he stood up he quickly wiped his face, put up a smile and ran towards the door.  
At the time Shiro arrived outside he saw Naruto standing in front of the group of boys again.  
Stephanie quickly flew towards Shiro.  
''It's them again. Come quick.''  
Shiro made a fist.  
''HEY!!!'' he yelled.  
When the leader noticed Shiro walking towards them he quickly changed his sentence: ''Well… See ya tomorrow at school then, Naruto.''  
Then they quickly ran away after looking at Shiro angrily.  
''Cowards…'' Naruto said to Shiro.  
''Once they know they can't win they run away.''  
''What did they want this time?''  
''Nothing. They just stopped by to spoil my day again.''  
''Hmm…'' Shiro said while he looked angrily in the direction in which the boys ran off.  
''Let's try the walking-on-water thing first.'' Naruto proposed.  
''Sure.'' Shiro replied.  
''This way then. Follow me.'' Naruto said as he ran off again.  
''Wait up!'' Shiro yelled after him as he followed Naruto.  
''Hey! Don't leave me behind!'' Stephanie yelled as she quickly followed them.  
It was a bit of a long walk to the other side of Konoha, but eventually they arrived at a small river which came from the forest and lept into Konoha's Hot Springs.  
''This would be a good spot, I think.'' Naruto said.  
''What do we do now?''  
''I'll check the scroll again.'' Shiro said and he revealed and unfolded the scroll again.  
''Now to look for some kind of explanation.''  
''Here!'' Naruto said excited while pointing.  
Then he read out loud: ''To walk on water one should concentrate his/her chakra on the lower part of their feet. Then one should let the chakra flow into the water slowly. If one keeps doing this he/she should be able to walk on water. To do this a lot of patience, practice and a good chakra control are required.''  
When he ended Naruto folded the scroll again, gave it back to Shiro for safekeeping, put his jacket, in which the ancient scroll was hidden, off and walked over to the river.  
Naruto stood stil and looked at Shiro.  
''Ready?'' Shiro asked.  
Naruto raised his shoulders, looked at the water and finally jumped.  
For one second it seemed like Naruto was standing on the surface, but then he fell through.  
''WHAT THE…AAAAH!!!'' Naruto screamed as he quickly jumped out of the water.  
''D…Damn that water's hot.'' He said while gasping fiercely.  
''What did you think?'' Stephanie said.  
''It aren't called "HOT SPRINGS" for nothing.''  
''I know that.'' Naruto said while looking at Stephanie angrily.  
Stephanie put out her tongue towards Naruto.  
''Why you little…'' Naruto said angrily while Stephanie flew up high and turned her bottom towards Naruto.  
''Catch me if you can!'' Stephanie said while she tapped her butt.  
While Naruto was jumping up and down trying to catch Stephanie, Shiro walked over to the river while looking at the scroll, which he had unfolded once again.  
_This doesn't look too hard. _Shiro thought.  
_If Naruto and everyone else here can use chakra, then why wouldn't I be able to do so._  
Shiro took a steady stance, then put his hands in a way he had several children seen doing and then he concentrated.  
He imagined an energy flowing from somewhere a little below his umbilical point towards the lower part of his feet.  
Then he jumped.  
Shiro expected to feel hot water, instead he felt a satisfying warm feeling in his feet.  
When he opened his eyes Shiro was standing on the surface, but the surface felt weak, so Shiro quickly imagined the energy flowing into the water and the better he concentrated the harder the surface felt.  
Shiro stepped forward and as his feet touched the surface Shiro started to get excited.  
_If I can walk on water, would I be able to run on water also?_  
Shiro readied himself and then he began…Step by step Shiro ran on the river surface.  
Then Shiro dove, imagined his chakra flow correctly, landed on his hands, pushed and landed on his feet again.  
Naruto, who hadn't noticed Shiro doing all this until now, stopped trying to catch Stephanie, who was still teasing him, and looked amazed at Shiro.  
''How…'' He started.  
''How did you… do that?''  
''I just closed my eyes, concentrated, imagined some kind of energy flow through my feet into the water, then I jumped and…it worked, somehow.'' Shiro said.  
''What? It was that easy? Alright, let's do this one more time.''  
Naruto ran over to the river again and exactly did what Shiro told him he had done.  
Then he jumped, and Naruto was also standing on the surface.  
''Yeah!'' Naruto yelled.  
''I did it! Woohoo!''  
But then, suddenly, Naruto fell through.  
''Goddamn.'' Naruto said once he had crawled onto the shore again.  
''I think all I need is a bit more practice at this.'' Naruto said while panting exhaustedly, and after he had rested a bit he ran over to the river and jumped onto the surface again.  
He stood there a few seconds and fell through again.  
Naruto kept on jumping and jumping, but as soon as he lost his concentration he fell through again.  
Naruto jumped, fell thorugh, crawled back on shore, jumped again and kept on jumping until the sun went down and so did Shiro.  
At the end of the day Naruto and Shiro sat down on a big rock exhausted.  
''You can sleep at my place tonight.'' Naruto said.  
''Thanks.'' Shiro replied.  
''Can I stay too?'' Stephanie asked.  
''Yea, sure.'' Naruto said while thinking about what happened earlier.  
That night Shiro and Stephanie could finally sleep through the night without being disturbed by anyone or anything, but Naruto couldn't.  
That night Naruto sneaked out to secretly practice the secret scroll's jutsu.  
He waited until Shiro and Stephanie fell asleep and then he sneaked out.  
He went to a rooftop and there he sat down to think.  
After a few minutes he took out the scroll and read.  
_Kage-Bunshin no jutsu:_  
_By making the amount of chakra used to create a bunshin ten times greater as when creating a regular bunshin one can create a kage-bunshin._(Means shadow-clone) _A regular bunshin does exactly the same as its creator and cannot land hits on its creator's opponent. A kage-bunshin can. A kage-bunshin is an exact copy of its creator, but then with it's own mind. A kage-bunshin can only be created when its creator has a great amount of chakra and is very skilled at chakra control._  
_This is amazing._ Naruto thought after he had read it several times.  
_This is even better than a regular bunshin. If I can master this technique, then Iruka-sensei will surely acknowledge me._  
Naruto stood up.  
''I'm definitely gonna do this, definitely.'' Naruto said to himself before he jumped down.  
He softly landed, ran towards a wall, jumped and as he could now do with his new chakra control abilities Naruto landed on the side of the wall.  
Then as a real ninja he ran on the side of the wall, jumped to another wall and like that he ran through Hidden Leaf towards the forest.  
There Naruto practiced walking on trees, he practiced walking on water and he practiced to perform the kage-bunshin no jutsu.  
Naruto practiced as hard and as good as he could, all night long, until he eventually collapsed.  
The next morning Naruto woke up while laying on the soft grass on the forest floor.  
The sun was shining on his face, birds were whistling.  
Then Naruto slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked around.  
Everything looked peaceful.  
A butterfly flew past Naruto and several birds were fighting over a small pool of water.  
Naruto smiled as he watched them.  
Then he thought of Shiro.  
_Damn. I think I should get back. Shiro'll probably think I woke up early and went for a walk._  
Naruto slowly walked back, still enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.  
On his way back Naruto remembered the last night.  
_Last night I trained like I've never trained before. I'm sure I can control my chakra properly now._  
When Naruto arrived at the alley he saw Shiro and Stephanie come out of the door to Naruto's place.  
''Hey!'' Naruto yelled happily.  
''Good Morning!''  
''Good morning.'' ''Morning'' Shiro and Stephanie said at the same time.  
''I was up early.'' Naruto said.  
''Went for a walk.''  
Naruto and Shiro walked into Konoha's main street while Stephanie flew above them.  
''Want some breakfast?'' Naruto asked.  
''Yea, I'm starving.'' Shiro said.  
''I'd like something as well.'' Stephanie said.  
''Let's go to Ichiruka's.''  
''Good idea.'' Shiro answered.  
''Let's go.'' He said and he ran off.  
''Good morning.'' Ichiruka said when they arrived.  
''What'll it be?''  
''The usual.'' Naruto said.  
''But make it two this time.''  
''Coming right up.''  
Naruto and Shiro sat down and Stephanie landed on Shiro's head.  
''Where's your sidekick?'' Naruto asked Ichiruka.  
''Ah, I gave her a day off.'' Ichiruka answered.  
''You're too nice Ichiruka.''  
''Ah well…I try.''  
''Have you tried performing a bunshin yet?'' Shiro asked.  
''Nope.'' Naruto answered.  
''Not yet.''  
''Oh! About that.'' Ichiruka suddenly said.  
''Iruka came by. He asked me to tell you he'd give you another chance. Meet him at the academy today.''  
''Really?'' Naruto asked amazed.  
Ichiruka nodded with a smile.  
''Cool! Today I'm gonna show Iruka-sensei the results of my training.''  
''Do your best.'' Ichiruka said.  
''I will. Next time when I come here I'll be an official ninja.''  
''That's great to hear. Here's your ramen.'' Ichiruka said while he put down two boils filled with delicious hot ramen.  
One in front of Shiro, the other in front of Naruto.  
Stephanie glided down and started slurping from Shiro's ramen.  
''Mmm!'' She said.  
Then Naruto and Shiro started to eat too.  
''As delicious as ever Ichiruka.'' Naruto said.  
''I'm going to miss this.'' Shiro said.  
''What do you mean?'' Naruto asked.  
''Didn't I tell you?''  
''What did you tell me?''  
Shiro sighed.  
''It all started at my home, on an island out in the Pacific Ocean.'' Shiro started.  
He told Naruto the whole story, and Naruto listened interested.  
Sometimes he said things like: ''Wow!'' or ''What?!'' or ''Ah!''  
Ichiruka was cleaning a glass in the back of the shop while he too listened interested.  
''So…I've got to go look for my sister you understand?''  
''It seems you've got a lot to deal with.'' Ichiruka said when Shiro finally stopped talking.  
''Good luck my boy.''  
''Thanks.'' Shiro said.  
''I'll need it.''  
''Yeah, good luck Shiro. I hope you'll find her sometime soon.''  
''I'll be going from world to world and learn lots of cool stuff. I can see certain spirits now and walk on water. I bet I'll learn lots of more cool stuff on my journey through all the different dimensions.''  
''Well…'' Naruto said.  
''Promise me you'll visit.''  
''I will.'' Shiro said.  
Then they both finished their ramen en stood up.  
Naruto took out his wallet to pay but Ichiruka tapped him on the shoulder and said: ''It's okay. You boys've got enough on your minds at the moment. This one's on the house.''  
Ichiruka smiled at Naruto's amazed face.  
''Thanks Ichiruka. That's really very nice of you. Really.''  
''I'll be off to the academy then. You comin with me Shiro?''  
''Of course I will.''  
''Don't forget me.'' Stephanie said as she landed on Naruto's head, who looked up and smiled at a beautiful face with two even more beautiful eyes.  
''Let's go.'' He said and as he spoke Stephanie jumped in the air and the three of them started to run/fly in the direction of the academy.  
When they arrived at the academy there was a cute girl with black hair and two a bit dazing eyes standing at the gate.  
She was leaning with her back against one of the pillars on the sides of the gate.  
When she noticed Naruto she quickly jumped up and ran over to him.  
''N…Naruto-kun'' The girl said nervously. (when –kun is put behind a name it means you care for the person)  
''Hinata?'' Naruto said.  
''I heard you got another chance from Iruka-sensei.'' She said.  
''Yeah, that's true.'' He answered.  
''I…I…I wanted to…to…wish you good luck.'' She said with a red face.  
''Thanks Hinata. I'll definitely do my best.'' Naruto said.  
''Oh! I've got to go.'' She suddenly said.  
''Bye.'' She said and she ran off.  
''Who was that?'' Shiro asked.  
''That was Hyuuga Hinata.'' Naruto said.  
''A strange girl I know from class.'' He explained.  
''For some reason I think she likes him.'' Stephanie whispered in Shiro's ear.  
''Yea, me too.'' Shiro answered.  
''Do you think he even knows?''  
''Actually…No, I don't.''  
Then they walked inside and met up with Iruka.  
''Hey!'' Iruka said.  
He was a young-looking man with brown hair held up together on the back of his head.  
He smiled when he saw Naruto and Shiro.  
''I've been waiting for you.'' He said.  
Shiro looked around.  
He had thought the academy was bigger.  
It was a small building with tables set up in rows all facing one table in the front.  
That's probably where the teacher should be sitting.  
Except them no one was there.  
''Ichiruka said I could redo the exam.'' Naruto started.  
''Yes.'' Iruka went on.  
''That's why I wanted to see you. Your exam was good enough except for the bunshins.'' Iruka explained.  
''So I wanted to give you another try at them.''  
''I would really like to do that.'' Naruto said enthusiastically.  
''Well then.''  
''Follow me.'' Iruka said while he walked over to the middle of the classroom.  
''Who's this by the way?''  
''This is Shiro.'' Naruto said.  
''He's the first one who ever actually stood up for me. I owe him.'' Naruto said while smiling at Shiro, whose face turned red.  
''So you've finally made a friend.''  
''Yeah, It's really cool.'' Naruto said happily.  
''Well tehn…'' Iruka went on.  
''If you wou…'' but he couldn't finish his sentence.  
Suddenly a loud scream sounded followed by a bell.  
''What's going on?'' Iruka asked.  
''Sorry Naruto, but I have to go check it out. We'll continue this later today okay? Iruka said quickly.  
He looked at Naruto with a guilty face and then he ran out of the door.  
''Should we go check it out too?'' Naruto asked.  
Shiro thought of what happened with Yoh and Ed.  
''That would be a good idea I think.'' He said and they too ran off.  
When they arrived at Hidden Leaf's main gate they saw several Konoha-ninja laying on the ground unconsciously and Iruka standing in front of a group of three person, all wearing a black cloak.  
''There's still one left.'' The one on the left said.  
He had short gray-green messy hair, a young and good-looking face abd two very evil-looking eyes.  
They all had, but their hair differed.  
''How troublesome.'' The one on the right said.  
The middle one had long, nicely brushed hair, and the one on the right had a bit messy hair, which reached to his shoulders.  
''Don't cry Chitaru.'' The one on the left said.  
''Shut up Ekazu. I'm not crying.''  
'''Hey Kuyin.'' Ekazu, the one on the left said.  
''You handle this one. I'm fed up with dealing with all these weaklings.''  
''Don't cry Ekazu.'' Chitaru, the one on the right, said.  
The middle one, Kuyin, sighed.  
''Fine…I'll handle this one. You two can relax and watch the show.'' He said and then he stepped forward.  
''Sensei!''(Japanese for teacher) Naruto yelled while he and Shiro ran towards Iruka.  
Stephanie flew up high.  
_I better not be involved in this. I'll watch everything from up here._ She thought.  
''These three are very dangerous.'' Iruka said with a serious face.  
''You two should stay back.''  
''No way!'' Naruto said.  
''I won't leave you alone. Even if you manage to beat one of 'em there's still the other two. You'll never make it.'' Naruto said dramatically.  
''But…You're not even an official ninja yet.''  
''I've been training.'' Naruto quickly said.  
Iruka sighed.  
''Very well then…But you should get back Shiro.'' Iruka finally said.  
''I might not look like much, but I can fight too. I can't do any ninjutsu, but I can fight in my own way.''  
''Okay…BUT we've got to work as a team.'' Iruka said.  
''Naruto, I think I've got an idea of what you can do, but you Shiro…Could you show me a bit of your skills? Let's fight him for a short while, so I can see what you can do.''  
Shiro nodded.  
''Just try to evade all of his attacks and let Shiro do as he pleases.'' Naruto also nodded.  
Then they walked forward and took a battlestance.  
Shiro raised his hand and the shadow slayer appeared.  
''Whoa?!'' Naruto said amazed.  
_What kind off blade is that?_ Iruka thought.  
_It's him._ Kuyin thought.  
_I've got to be careful._  
Naruto reached for his back pocket and revealed a kunai.(A kunai is a ninja knife)  
Then Iruka ran forward while performing hand seals.  
''Bunshin no justu!'' He yelled as two exact copies of Iruka appeared next to him, one on each side.  
''Hm…'' Kuyin said.  
Then the three Irukas also reached for their back pockets and each revealed a few shirukens.(A shiruken is a ninja star, a throwing projectile.)  
Then the three Irukas jumped in the air and all threw the shirukens at kuyin, who easily deflected them back with a simple wave of his katana, hitting the three Irukas.  
The two bunshins exploded as the third turned into a lump of wood.  
From the smoke of the exploded bunshins Naruto came bursting forward in an attempt to slice Kuyin with his kunai.  
Kuyin kicked Naruto away and laughed.  
Naruto screamed, and then suddenly out of nowhere Shiro appeared behind Kuyin,  
He sliced upwards sending Kuyin into the air.  
Shiro quickly jumped up and sliced downwards blowing Kuyin to the ground.  
Still in the air Shiro yelled: ''SHADOW BARRAGE!'' and as Shiro waved his blade a small energy flew into Kuyin, who let out a scream of pain.  
Smoke covered the place where Kuyin was hit by the wave.  
Shiro got back to the ground and ran towards Iruka and Naruto.  
''That went pretty well.'' He said.  
''Yea, but I don't think this'll be enough to beat him.'' Iruka said.  
''By the way, how the hell did you get this power?'' Iruka asked.  
''What kind off special ninjustu is this power of yours?''  
''This is no ninjutsu.'' Shiro said.  
''It's a long story, but I'll tell you once we've beaten the crap out of these guys.''  
Iruka looked Shiro in the eyes and nodded.  
In the smoke a human form was to be seen.  
''You caught me off guard for a sec just now.'' Kuyin said angrily once the smoke was gone.  
''It won't happen again, I promise you that.'' He said while looking really pissed off.  
''Come at me again, if you dare.'' He said while smiling really evilly.  
''Hm…Kuyin got asskicked.'' Ekazu said.  
''Heh…yea…But now they've made him angry.'' Chitaru said.  
''This could become really interesting.'' He said.  
''What's wrong? Kuyin asked.  
''Afraid?'' He asked before he laughed loudly.  
''Why you!'' Iruka said while he ran forward while readying himself for another attack against Kuyin.  
''Heh…I'll show you.'' Kuyin said to himself as he started to run forward while performing hand seals just like Iruka did before.  
''Bunshin no jutsu.'' He said softly.  
_What?!_ Iruka thought while his eyes widened because of what he saw.  
A fake Kuyin appeared on each side of the real Kuyin.  
_But that's my…_ Iruka thought confused as he stopped running.  
''Don't underestimate me!'' Kuyin yelled as the three Kuyins, who all had the same evil laugh, jumped into the air.  
The two fakes next to each other and the real Kuyin above them.  
''Take this!'' Kuyin yelled as the three Kuyins slashed their katanas sending a triangle shaped energy blast towards Iruka, who though: _Oh my god!_  
But before Iruka got hit Shiro suddenly appeared next to him, quickly grabbed his arm and together they warped to where Naruto was standing, paralyzed by the sight of Kuyin's immense strength.  
''You okay?'' Shiro asked.  
''Thanks to you, yea.'' Iruka answered.  
''If you wouldn't have been there I would've been blown to pieces.''  
''It's nothing.'' Shiro said.  
''This guy's really dangerous.'' Iruka said.  
''We've got to finish this quickly.''  
Kuyin, who had stopped moving, screamed angrily.  
''You little brat!'' He screamed.  
''We should really watch out.'' Naruto said.  
''Look at him, he's insane.'' Naruto continued.  
''I've got a plan.'' Iruka said.  
''But if this doesn't finish him off I'm out of tricks. You two just watch.''  
He stepped forward, reached for his back and picked a huge sized shiruken.  
''HIYAA!!!'' He yelled as he threw the shiruken towards Kuyin.  
''Don't underestimate me!'' Kuyin screamed maniacally as he jumped up high in order to dodge the shiruken.  
Then suddenly, up in the sky, Iruka appeared behind Kuyin.  
He kicked Kuyin towards the ground and again reached for his back.  
This time Iruka took four of those massive-sized shirukens and quickly threw them hard towards Kuyin, each to an arm or a leg.  
Kuyin, who was laying on the ground looked Iruka in the eyes and smiled evilly.  
Then he warped, just like Shiro had done, and appeared in the air behind Iruka.  
_Not again_ Iruka thought.  
Kuyin whispered in Iruka's ear: ''Yet again you underestimate me.'' And then he slashed him to the ground leaving a deep cut in Iruka's back.  
Iruka screamed as he rammed into the ground between his own giant shirukens.  
_I've got to do something. _Naruto thought.  
_I can't let this happen to Iruka-sensei. That guy will pay. _ Naruto thought while he started to get angry.  
_I'm gonna make him pay for everthing he did to everyone._ He thought while the pupils in his eyes narrowed.  
''Shiro!'' He said loudly.  
''I'll keep him steady, you attack him with all your strength.'' He said while his teeth became pointy and his hands shaped bit like claws.  
Shiro looked in Naruto's eyes and his eyes widened because of what he saw.  
Shiro nodded.  
''Go get him.'' He said.  
''HEY YOU!'' Naruto yelled.  
Kuyin looked to Naruto as he landed on the ground.  
''HA!!!'' Naruto yelled as he threw his kunai towards Kuyin.  
Kuyin laughed hard again.  
Before the kunai landed in Kuyin's chest Kuyin caught it with a single hand.  
''What now?!'' He yelled before laughing loudly once again.  
''Look at him go.'' Chitaru said.  
Then suddenly Kuyin heard a burning noise come from the kunai.  
He looked at it and as he saw a burning little paper rapped around the kunai he screamed and quickly dropped it.  
A great explosion followed.  
From the smoke came Kuyin, jumping in the air, totally surprised by what just happened.  
Then the partially transformed Naruto appeared behind him.  
''TAKE THIS!!!'' Naruto screamed and rammed Kuyin once again into the ground.  
''KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!'' Naruto screamed and out of nowhere hundreds of Narutos appeared.  
All landed on the temporarily paralyzed Kuyin to make sure he stayed where he was.  
''Shiro! NOW!'' Naruto yelled, and an amazed Shiro came running towards the hundreds of Narutos and after he jumped into the air he screamed before sending a massive energy wave into the crowd down below.  
Naruto, who had calmed down ran over to Iruka followed by an exhausted Shiro.  
''You two did well.'' Iruka said.  
''I'm very proud of you two. Especially of you Naruto. You've always lacked the ability to create proper clones, but just now you created hundreds at once. The technique you just performed is a technique so hard to master it's even rare under the hokages, and the exploding kunai, what a combination.''  
''I won't ask who you've learned that technique, but still… Naruto… You truly are Konoha's most unpredictable ninja.'' Iruka said and then he put off his forehead protector and put it around Naruto's forehead.  
''Th…Thanks… Iruka-sensei.'' Naruto said with tears in his eyes.  
''Uhhmm… I don't want to spoil the moment, but…'' Shiro suddenly said.  
From the smoke came Ekazu and Chitaru.  
Ekazu was holding a knocked out Kuyin over his shoulder.  
''You guys got lucky.'' Chitaru said.  
''If our brother wouldn't have lost himself his copying skills would've slaughtered you guys. For now we'll let you live.'' He said, ''But you won't get away so easily next time.''  
''Hey! Where's my sister?!'' Shiro yelled.  
''Hm…'' Ekazu said, and a dimensional portal opened next to him.  
''See ya, kid.'' He said as he, Chitaru and the unconscious Kuyin where sucked into the portal.  
''Come Shiro!'' Stephanie, who had watched everthing from up high, yelled.  
''Let's chase them.'' She said as she flew towards the gate.  
Shiro looked at Naruto.  
''Thanks buddy.'' Shiro said.  
''You too.'' Naruto answered, and then Shiro ran after Stephanie.  
After she flew into the interdimensional darkness Shiro dove through and after a few seconds they both landed on top of a soft bed in, what seemed to be, a peaceful hotelroom.


End file.
